1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic rifle model Sa vz. 58 modified for non-military purposes, where the modification includes, among others, removing some parts of the mechanism that enable fully automatic function. Within this modification, among other parts, one of the two striker catches (sears), is removed. The modification can be used in rifles for civilan and sporting use.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Currently, an interest exists in weapons developed for military purposes, which can be modified for non-military purposes while keeping the original outer appearance. This interest is shared mainly among collectors and other civilians. To satisfy this demand, original fully automatic weapons are modified for sporting purposes, usually in relation to national laws and regulations, mostly by removing parts, which enable fully automatic fire. In the case of Czech automatic rifle Sa vz. 58 the modification consists of, among others, removal of the right hand side striker catch, release lever and right hand side of the trigger mechanism feather. This modification is complemented by other modifications, including those, which prevent the reversed conversion into a rifle allowing fully automatic fire.
However, rifles modified this way to be semi-automatic, tend to exhibit one significant malfunction, which was not observed in original fully automatic rifles. Some shooters experienced that after a shot is fired, the striker is not caught by the striker catch. At the same time the striker is, together with the bolt carrier, moved to a front position so that the striker is not under sufficient pressure from the striker spring so that the next shot can be fired. In order to fire the next round, the gun has to be cocked again manually. Even more confusing about this malfunction is the fact that when shooting the identical rifle, some shooters do not experience this malfunction at all, while other shooters experience it very often.